She's gone
by redforever
Summary: A romance between Conner and Kira. Who will admit they love each other first? Will Conner even be alive to admit that he loves Kira? Last chapter!
1. Chapter 1 She's gone

Chapter One

Going Away

"How can Conner be late?" Ethan asked as the crowd in the juice bar grew bigger.

"I don't know, but he's going to miss his future girlfriends singing." Trent said smiling.

"I know, Kira was looking forward to having everyone here. Conner's going to ruin it." Ethan said.

"I guess he still has…ten minutes, he can make it." Trent replied checking his watch.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Can't believe it would break down!" Conner said sprinting towards the bar.

"_Oh you didn't?"_

"_Can't you just SHUT UP? I've had enough of you!"  
_

"_Just saying. That old piece of junk was bound to break down sooner or later."_

"_Oh…So you couldn't of told me this __**before **__I started driving?"_

"_Nope"_

"_And why not?"_

"_Hey! I'm not a fortune teller!"_

"_Well aren't you supposed to be telling me right from wrong?"_

"_No…that voice quit long ago, when it realized it didn't have a chance in telling you what to do. So they hired me."_

"_Yippee"_

"_It wasn't me who wouldn't listen to their inner voice sooner."_

"_Well in that case could you quit just like the other one?"_

"_Nope."_

"_Well then SHUT UP!"_

"_I'll shut up now, but I'll get you my pretty! Hehehe"_

"_Great…a wizard of oz fanatic."_

"_Jeez, can't you take a joke?"_

"_NO! If you haven't realized, the one girl I truly love is going to sing in about FIVE MINUTES!"_

"_About that subject…"_

"_Oh no."  
_

"_Ask her out!"_

"_She only has tonight here idiot! She's moving to New York tomorrow!"_

"_Ohhhh."_

"_Yeah now shut up! I'm here!"_

_------------------------------------------_

"Where the heck is he?" Kira asked peeking from behind the curtain.

"Calm down. He'll be here." Trent said, he had ditched Ethan when he saw Kira peek out from behind the curtain.

"I don't know Trent…what if something happened to him?" Kira asked.

"Oh yeah…I forgot to tell you Messogog was here before saying that he had captured the red ranger." Trent joked.

"Very funny Trent." Kira said hitting him in the shoulder.

"Hey! That hurt," Trent said playfully.

"Too bad," Kira hissed. _"He's not going to show."_

"_He'll be here, don't worry."_

"_Now you are nice to me?"  
_

"_Yes"_

"_And why?"_

"_Because, it obvious."_

"_What's obvious?"_

"_That you love him."_

"_I do not! He is an, idiotic, self-centered, airhead, jock!"_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Okay, well just so you know, he's here now."_

"_What? He is here!"_

"Well see, now you don't have to worry." Trent said smiling.

"Yeah," was all that Kira could say.

"You do love him," Trent stated.

"What? No I don't!" Kira said.

"Okay…well I'm going to go talk to Ethan and Conner." Trent said a slight grin on his face.

-------------------------------------------------

"Hey Conner." Trent said walking up to the former red and blue rangers.

"Hey Trent." Conner said.

"Hey look! One more minute!" Ethan said holding up his watch for all to see.

"No duh…you just figured that out now." Conner said shaking his head.

"No, hey I was about to ask you before Trent showed up. What took you so long?" Ethan asked.

"My car broke down. Had to sprint five miles to get here." Conner grinned.

"This is the one time I'm going to say this, you're so lucky you're a soccer player." Trent said.

"Oh shut up! Kira's going to play." Conner hissed as the whole room grew silent.

"As you all know. I'm leaving tomorrow. This song is dedicated to the one guy I love," Kira said before she started playing.

Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
You always walked a step behind.

So I was the one with all the glory,  
while you were the one with all the strength.  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.

Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
and everything I would like to be?  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the winds beneath my wings.

It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
I would be nothing without you.

Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the winds beneath my wings.

Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.

Oh, the wind beneath my wings.  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.

Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
Thank you, thank you,  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.

As Kira finished she was met by a whirlwind of applause.

She sang three more songs before taking a break.

"So guys, how do like the songs?" Kira asked as she found her friends in the thick crowd.

"Best yet…can you get us tickets to you next concert?" Trent asked.

"Oh come on, they weren't that good." Kira said blushing slightly.

"Fine, the last three were great. While the first one was the best you've ever sung." Ethan said.

"Suck up." Trent hissed.

"What I'm telling the truth!" Ethan said.

"Kira don't listen to Chicken Little and Techno Nerd over here. You're getting better each time you sing." Conner said.

"Well…I'd better get ready to sing again. Bye." Kira said as she blushed an even deeper red, and ran through the crowd towards the stage.

"You sooo love her!" Ethan said once Kira was out of earshot.

"No I don't!" Conner cried.

"Oh yeah? You want to bet?" Trent asked.

"I bet five dollars!" Ethan said taking a five and setting it on the table.

"You guys I don't love her!" Conner tried again.

"Then why won't you bet?" Trent asked.

"Well how would I win anyway?" Conner asked.

"You won't say I love you before she leaves." Trent said.

"I'm not betting." Conner said.

"See you do love her!" Ethan piped up.

"I do not! Besides…Kira wouldn't feel the same way if I do tell her." Conner admitted.

"What if I told you she does love you?" Trent said.

"Then you'd be lying your head off." Conner said.

"You guys, she's going to play again!" Ethan said as Kira walked on stage.

**Three hours later**

"This is my last song for tonight…and for every night." Kira said.

"My last song is again about the one guy I love." Kira went on.

"See." Trent hissed.

"It's probably you," Conner hissed back.

"You guys. Just shut up! I want to hear the song." Ethan hissed.

"Any way. Here it goes." Kira said as she started playing her guitar.

Yeah... hey...

As much as I love you  
As much as I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile?  
Coz' you won't let me  
You upset me boyBut I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong

And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you

And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so

As much I love you  
As much as I need you  
As much I love you  
As much as I need you

And I hate that I love you soooo  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need ya  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so... soo...

"I'm sorry that I have to leave. I'm going to miss every one of you." Kira said as she finished her song and walked off stage.

----------------------------------------

"See, her last song said it all." Trent said as they pushed though the crowd to get outside and wait for Kira.

"Yeah it said that she loves you Trent." Conner said.

"No way…she'd never sing anything like that to Chicken Little." Ethan said.

"Oh yeah? Trent and Kira have been dating for three months!" Conner said.

"Yeah, but then we broke up remember?" Trent said.

"Shut up! Kira's coming!" Conner hissed.

"_you have to admit to her that you love her sometime"_

"_You have to admit you're in love with the lion off of the Wizard of OZ."_

"_Harsh."_

"_It's true."_

"_Oh yeah?...Oh yeah?"_

"_Nice comeback."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Let me guess…you're in love with Wicked Witch?"_

"_No way."_

"_Oh now I get it! Your in love with the voice that quit!"_

"_WHAT? NO!"_

"_Ha! You love…her!"_

"_So what? Let's get back to the subject of…CONNER LOVES KIRA!"_

"_I'm leaving."_

"_You can't do that! I live inside your head!"_

"_Just watch."_

"_Hello? Great I'm alone again."_

"I can't believe I'm leaving all of you behind." Kira murmured as she caught up with her best friends.

"Hey you're not leaving us behind Kira," Ethan said.

"Yeah, we're always a phone call away." Trent said.

"And if you give us tickets to each of your shows…we can see you like at least once a week!" Conner spoke up.

"Conner?" Trent asked.

"Yeah? What?" Conner replied.

"You know we do have lives also right?" Trent asked.

"Just a thought." Conner replied.

"Thanks guys…without you I'd be nowhere." Kira grinned slightly.

"Hey…let's go to my place…I can make us dinner." Dr. O said walking up behind the ex-rangers.

"Um…" Ethan said.

"Fine, I'll just order pizza." Dr. O said.

"Sounds good to me!" Ethan said.

"Yeah, I hate your cooking, no offense." Trent added.

"Whatever. Let's just get home." Dr. O said.

"Um…I don't have a car to get there." Conner said.

"Come on, you can ride with me." Kira said.

"Okay, thanks." Conner said as they all split up to go to Dr. O's house.

"It seems so weird." Kira said as they were driving.

"Hey, it's okay. You'll always have us." Conner said.

"_Now's the time idiot. Ask her out!" _

"_Okay…and she'll have to say no then I'll look like a real idiot._

"_Well tell her you love her!"_

"_Then if she feels the same way she'll feel even worse for not staying."_

"_You're hopeless. I can see why the other voice left you."_

"_My name's hopeless? I thought it was Conner."_

"_You know, what the other voice said was right, you are an idiotic jock!"_

"_Thanks…you think just the same way Kira probably does."_

"_Jerk"_

"_Now my name is Jerk? I must be having an identity issue here. My own little voice in my head can't figure out who I am!"_

"_You know…I'll be glad when you suffer, suffer! SUFFER!"_

"_Mental…"_

"_You'll suffer when you don't tell Kira your feelings."_

"_You know what?" _

"_What?"_

"_I'm leaving again"_

"_NOOO!"_

_---------------------------------------------------_

"_Now's your chance! Tell him you love him!"_

"_No I don't love him!"_

_  
"Oh really? Who were those songs for then?"_

"_um…Dr .O!"_

"_Oh yeah you're in love with your high school science teacher. Yep."_

"_Fine I love Conner, but I can't tell him. He probably doesn't feel the same way as I do."_

"_Just try."_

"_No"_

"_Fine! Maybe I'll just quit my job as your little voice too. Just like I did for Conner."_

"_You were Conner's stupid little voice?"_

"_Yep…he can be nice some times…"_

"_So…"_

"_Oh come on! I know he loves you!"_

"_Oh really? If you quit you probably didn't know too much about him. Am I right?"_

"_you're right…"_

"_Good now leave me alone."_

"_okay…"_

"Well we're here now." Conner said hopping out of Kira's car and then running to the other side and opening it before Kira had a chance to get out.

"Thank you Conner." Kira said.

"Look's like we're the first ones here." Conner said.

"We should be, I had the best parking spot…and we got all green lights." Kira laughed.

"Come on. Dr. O won't mind if we head in." Conner said.

"Alright." Kira said as the two headed in.

"I love his house." Kira said once they entered.

"Really? It's okay…it's kinda weird thinking about what was downstairs though." Conner said.

"Never thought about it that way." Kira said.

"Hey look Dr. O is here!" Conner said, "Let's go meet him!"

"Okay," Kira said giving Conner a slight grin.

"I thought that by some freak of nature I'd beat you two here!" Dr. O said walking in.

"You could never do that Dr. O" Kira said.

"Well all we have to do is wait for the other two…Trent said he'd pick up the pizza." Tommy said.

"And Ethan just arrived." Conner said glancing out a window.

"Hey, how come you three beat me?" Ethan asked.

"Idiot." Conner mumbled.

"Just wondering." Ethan said.

"Well at least Trent's here!" Dr. O said.

"So you'd guys rather have pizza here then me?" Ethan asked, a pretend look of horror coming over his face.

"YES!" Dr. O, Conner, and Kira shouted.

"Well let's just see how good a pizza can fight when Messogog comes knocking on your doorstep." Ethan said.

"What the?" Ethan cried as the got flipped over.

"And the pizza flips Ethan over! And the crowd goes wild!" Trent shouted as he dropped a pizzabox on Ethan's chest.

"One…Two…Three! And we have a winner!" Conner said holding up the pizza.

"Very funny guys." Ethan said getting up.

"Looks like that pizza could beat Messogog." Dr. O said.

"Come on guys let's eat." Kira said as everyone grabbed a slice of pizza.

One Hour Later

"Well I better go…I'll see you guys at the airport tomorrow right?" Kira asked.

"Yep…" Ethan said.

"Why wouldn't you see me?" Trent asked.

"Oh course! I've got a substitute lined up and everything!" Dr. O cried.

"I have to go…" Conner groaned.

"Why's that?" Trent asked.

"Because…she'll tie me up…and throw me in her car if I don't." Conner said.

"Exactly…come on Conner…I want to get home…and you're like…twenty miles out of my way." Kira said.

"Fine, see you." Conner said as the two left.

"I'd better go too, bye Dr. O." Trent said leaving.

"And then there was two…See you tomorrow." Ethan said leaving as well.

"Time for bed." Dr. O said.

----------------------------------------

Conner's House

"Thanks for the ride Kira." Conner said getting out of her car.

"_Now's your chance! Tell her how you feel!"_

"_NOOOO! I'm not doing that!"_

"_You'll be sorry!" _

"_I already am."_

"I'm leaving at let's see seven…so…I can pick you up at…six…that'll give us enough time." Kira reasoned.

"Yep it should," Conner said.

"Remember…Trent promised you he'd take you home okay?" Kira said.

"Who are you my mother? And am I like fifteen?" Conner asked.

"Exactly. See you tomorrow." Kira said.

"Bye," Conner said as Kira drove off.

"_You just lost the love of your life."_

"_I know…don't make me feel worse"_

"_For once I won't bother you."_

"_Thank you"_

"_You could've told him!"_

"_yeah but if he does feel the same way…"_

"_Shut up…"_

"_Okay…"_

"_Thanks…"_

_------------------------------------------_

The Next Morning

"Well guys…I guess it's time to say goodbye." Kira said.

"We're all going to miss you." Dr. O said.

"Yeah, and don't forget to call." Trent added.

"Or e-mail." Ethan said.

"Or you can always send us tickets to your next show." Conner said.

"I'll try…" Kira said, trying to smile.

"There's my flight bye guys." Kira said boarding the plane.

"Bye!" Conner, Ethan, Trent, and Dr. O said.

"_Dang!" _

"_I'm so sorry"_

"_How could I not get up the nerve to tell her?"_

"_Don't worry about it…you'll get another chance someday."_

"_Yeah…that someday will be in heaven."_

"_Maybe…or maybe it'll be next month. Or maybe in a year who knows."_

"_For once...I'm glad you're here."_

"_That's my job Conner. That's my job."_

Please tell me what you think...if I get good reviews I'll put up my second chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 New York To Reefside Chat

Chapter Two

New York to Reef side Chat

"Can I have a break Mike?" Kira sighed.

"Yeah sure. Take five." Mike said.

Kira walked over to where her water bottle and cell phone were.

After she took a drink she checked her cell phone. No new calls. She hadn't talked to any of the former rangers since she had gotten on the plane.

"_Why haven't they called?"_

"_Have you tried calling them?" _

"_No duh! I've tried…no one's ever around."_

"_Not even Conner? Boy, I would've thought that by the way he loves you, you guys would've been talking like…three times a day."_

"_Shut up. I'm not in the mood."_

"_Sorry."_

"_Hey, can I ask you something?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why have you been so nice to me all of a sudden?"_

"_Because you need someone right now."_

"_Thanks. I appreciate it."_

"_You're welcome."_

"I need a break." Conner said standing up from his computer.

"_You think? Three days without sleeping."_

"_Stop trying to do that."_

"_What?"_

"_That…I don't know what it is. You just don't do a very good job at whatever you were trying to do."_

"_Oh…that…yeah…I'll stop that. You know what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I don't see how the first voice could quit. You're a great guy."_

"_Thanks. You're not making me feel better though."_

"_I know…just thought I'd try. Have you tried calling her yet?"_

"_I can't get up the nerve to."_

"_Chicken!"_

"_Whatever. Will you promise me something?"_

"_What?"_

"_If I ever do feel better can you go back to being a jerk?"_

"_Yep...whatever you want. Yes master, anything master!"_

"_You so can't pull that one off."_

"_So…I just want to make you happy."_

"_Should I call her?"_

"_YES!" _

"_Ha! You lose! I'm not doing it! Not yet anyway!"_

"_So mean!"_

"_What ever."_

"I've got to get back to work…" Conner groaned.

"Kira! Come on! We've got to rehearse this next song!" Mike called.

"Okay," Kira groaned picking up her guitar.

"Ready?" Mike asked.

"Ready," Kira said as Mike gave the signal to start playing.

Oh oh now baby, tell me how have you been  
We all have missed you, and the way you grin  
The day is necessary, every now and then  
For souls to move on, givin' life back again, and again  
Fly on fly on, fly on my friend  
Go on, live again love again

Day after day, night after night  
Sittin' here singin' every minute,  
as the years go passing by, by, by, by  
Long look in the mirror, we've come face to face  
Wishin' all the love we took for granted,  
love we have today

Life without you, all the love you passed my way  
The angels have waited for so long, now they have their way  
Take your place

"Beautiful Kira! That was great!" Mike called.

"Thanks Mike." Kira grinned.

"One more song and we'll end for today okay?' Mike said.

"Sure which one?" Kira asked.

"Um…I Hope you Dance." Mike said.

"Sure." Kira said as she started to play.

hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

"I love it! Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow Kira." Mike said.

"See you Mike." Kira said picking up her water bottle and cell phone, hardly checking for any new calls, and heading to her car.

"I need some sleep." Kira said once she got home.

"_Why don't you call Conner?"_

"_SHUT UP!"  
"NO!"_

"_I'm not calling him! He's probably found a beautiful girl to date by now."_

"_So, you're still his friend."_

"_I'm not calling him!"_

Suddenly Conner reached for the phone.

"_What are you doing?"_

"_What does it look like I'm doing? I'm calling Kira."_

"_Finally!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, shut up! I can't hear myself think."_

"_Technically I'm your thoughts…so you are hearing yourself think."_

"_You had that one planned out a long time ago didn't you?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Figured. The only half way decent comeback you make was planned a months ago!"_

"_Just call."_

"_Oh yeah right."_

Conner dialed Kira's number hoping she'd pick up.

"Who's that?" Kira groaned.

"_Well go check!" _

"_I am!"_

"It's Conner!' Kira gasped.

"_See, he didn't forget about you!"_

Kira fumbled with the phone until she finally pushed the right button and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Kira asked.

"Hey Kira! How are you doing?" Conner asked.

"Conner! I'm doing great…how about you?" Kira asked.

"I'm fine." Conner replied.

"Just fine?" Kira pressured.

"Just fine," Conner replied with a laugh. A laugh that almost made Kira faint.

"So…what are you working on now?" Conner asked.

"That's none of your business Conner McKnight!" Kira said.

"Okay! Didn't know that subject would kill me!" Conner said.

"Sorry, just a little tense." Kira admitted.

"Living in New York, leaving you friends and family, and leaving the power rangers can make people a little tense? I never new it could do that!" Conner laughed.

"Conner!" Kira cried

"Okay, I'll knock it off." Conner said.

"So, how's trying to become a pro soccer player working out?" Kira asked.

"That's doing better than I thought it would. I might be on a team next season. But the soccer camps aren't doing at all well." Conner commented.

"Well you can do it." Kira said.

"Thanks, have you heard from any of the others?" Conner asked.

"No, have you?" Kira asked.

"Two days after you left, Ethan called. Trent's e-mailed me once. And I see Dr. O like almost everyday." Conner said.

"How do see Dr. O everyday? And not the others?" Kira asked.

"He's the person on the school board for extra curricular activities. That means…he's basically my partner. " Conner explained.

"I see," Kira said.

"So…where have you been?" Kira asked politely.

"What do you mean?" Conner asked.

"I've called you like three times," Kira mumbled.

"Oh…really? I haven't gotten any missed calls. Oh that's right! Day after you left I kinda stepped on my cell phone." Conner said.

"How could you step on you cell phone?" Kira asked.

"You know. I have no clue!" Conner replied.

"So…when's your first concert?" Conner asked.

"I don't know yet." Kira said.

"How can you not know?' Conner joked.

"I don't know…" Kira said.

"Kira?" Conner asked.

"Yeah?' Kira replied.

"You're checking your e-mail aren't you?" Conner said laughing.

"How'd you know?" Kira asked.

"I can hear you laptop and your typing." Conner said.

"Oh…Conner?" Kira said, she had just read a disturbing e-mail.

"Yeah?" Conner asked.

"If I forwarded a e-mail I got would you look at it?" Kira asked.

"Yeah sure. Send away." Conner replied.

"Okay…I've sent it." Kira said.

"Boy you're fast…I'll go check now." Conner said.

"Okay, I've got it…hold on…let me read it." Conner said.

**Dear Kira,**

**How've you been? I've been okay…well that was a lie. I have a feeling that Trent is stalking me for some strange reason. I'll keep an eye on him. E-mail me back okay? Your friend,**

**Ethan.**

"No way, Trent wouldn't stalk Ethan!" Conner cried.

"I don't know Conner…" Kira said.

"What? Are you turning on one of your former teammates?" Conner cried.

"No…it's just that…" Kira started.

"I can't believe you Kira! How could you think Trent is stalking Ethan?" Conner said.

"So you think Ethan is lying?" Kira snapped.

"No…Kira…I didn't mean it that way…" Conner said realizing what he had done.

"I don't care Conner!" Kira cried.

"Kira! I'm sorry!" Conner stammered.

"I thought you had changed! I guess I was wrong!" Kira shouted as she hung up the phone.

"Great." Conner groaned as he grabbed his car keys.

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Where does it look like I'm going?"_

"_To the Cyber Café?"_

"_I'm going to talk to Kira face to face!"_

"_I was hopping you weren't going to say that."_

"_And why not?" _

"_Because Kira hates you now…you can't talk to her now."_

"_Just watch me try."_

"_Conner you're wasting you breath!"_

"_Let me waste it!"_

"_Conner please."_

"_Stupid little voice! I love Kira! How am I supposed to let her walk away?"_

"_Same way you did when she got on the plane!"_

"_That wasn't my choice!"_

"_So! You could've told her then!"_

"_What if I wasn't ready then? What if I didn't have a choice?"_

"_You had a choice Conner. I bet you made the right one."_

"_You never said that before."_

"_I know…I just changed my mind."_

"_Well I'm going to go call Dr. O to tell him I won't be around for a couple of days."_

"_Sure,"_

Conner once again picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Who could that be?" Dr. O asked as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Dr. O asked.

"Hey Dr. O." Conner said.

"Hey Conner. What do you need?" Dr. O asked.

"I just wanted to tell you I won't be around for a few days." Conner said.

"Okay." Dr. O said.

"I that all?" Dr. O asked.

"Yes that's all." Conner replied.

"Well then bye Conner. Don't get killed." Dr. O said.

"I won't get killed. Bye Dr. O." Conner laughed as he hung up.

"Good thing my car works." Conner said hopping in to his car.

"_I wouldn't trust it if I were you,"_

"_You wouldn't trust anything so shut up."_

"_One thing…I'm not shutting up!"_

"_Well don't shut up…just don't try to talk me out of it."_

"_Well I couldn't anyway…you're such an airhead."_

"_Nice one…you know your insults never did hurt me."_

"_I know."_

"_Good let me think…I have a three day drive yet."_

"_Sure."_

_Hope you like! I got good reviews before! Thanks prettypinkcrane for the idea...I know I twisted it around though_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

The Accident

"_You're way too tired to be driving…take a rest."_

"_No…I need to get to Kira as fast as I can."_

"_You know…you're way over the speed limit…"_

"_I am? Oh…I am!"_

"_That's how tired you are! You're a danger to everyone else who drives!"_

"_Whatever!"_

"_DEER!" _

"_I missed it by a long shot…you need your eyes checked._

"_NO! I MEAN RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!"_

"_What the?"_

As Conner swerved to hit the deer he ran into a tree, where he was then thrown through the windshield.

"We've got an accident on hwy 29!" a firefighter called.

"The guy can't find the driver!" a different one exclaimed.

"Get an ambulance!" the first yelled.

"It's ready to go! Come on!" a police officer yelled.

"Hey Ethan! Long time no see!" Trent called as they met at Dr. O's house for lunch.

"You guys! Get in here quick!" Dr. O's distressed voice came from within his house.

"What?" Ethan asked as the two guys ran into the house.

"Does that look like Conner's car?" Dr. O asked as he nodded to the television which was now showing a helicopter view of the accident.

"Yeah it does. But…where is Conner?" Trent asked.

"That's the problem…he called yesterday saying he was going to be gone for a while…do you think?" Dr. O asked.

"I don't know…but I have a feeling Kira would like to see this…" Ethan said.

"Yeah she would…I'll call her." Dr. O said picking up the phone.

"What now?" Kira groaned as she answered the phone.

"Kira?" came Dr. O's voice.

"Dr. O! What's the matter?" Kira asked.

"Turn on the TV to channel thirteen." Dr. O said.

"Okay…" Kira said flipping through the channels of her kitchen television.

"Whose car does that look like?" Dr. O asked.

"I don't know…wait…it looks like…Conner's!" Kira gasped.

"That's what we thought. It's on highway 29 heading to you…do you know anything?" Dr. O asked.

"All that I know is that Conner and I got in a fight yesterday…" Kira said.

"What about?" Dr. O asked.

"I got this e-mail from Ethan saying Trent was stalking him." Kira said.

"Trent? Ethan? Hold on…let me ask them…" Dr. O said.

"Trent! Ethan!" Dr. O called.

"Yeah Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan? Did you send an e-mail to Kira saying that Trent was stalking you?" Dr. O asked.

"Me?" Trent sputtered.

"No Dr. O. I didn't." Ethan said.

"Okay…Kira. They said they didn't." Dr. O said.

"So…I got a fake e-mail?" Kira asked.

"I'm afraid so." Dr. O replied.

"We want to talk to her!" Ethan said.

"Okay…Kira, Ethan and Trent want to talk to you…" Dr. O said.

"Dr. O? Could you leave?" Trent asked.

"It's my house…" Dr. O said.

"Fine. We'll leave…" Trent said as the two moved out of earshot but within view of the television to see what was happening.

"It's all my fault!" Kira cried.

"Kira its okay…" Ethan said who had put Kira on loudspeaker in the kitchen while Trent had turned on the kitchen television.

"We don't even know if it's Conner or not." Trent said.

"I bet it is…the more I look at that car the more familiar it gets." Ethan commented.

"Thanks for backing me up…" Trent hissed.

"Well why couldn't we just call his cell?" Dr. O called from the other room.

"It's broken." Kira groaned.

"And how did he break it?" Dr. O asked walking up behind the two teens.

"He stepped on it." Kira said while Ethan and Trent were having silent laughing fits.

"I wouldn't be laughing, that's probably Conner out there," Dr. O commented shaking his head slightly.

"Sorry Dr. O, it's just like Conner to do something like that though." Trent said.

"If I knew if that really is Conner I'd find a way to be there," Kira mumbled.

"It's okay Kira, we'll know soon enough," Ethan said.

"Wait! Something's happening!" Dr. O said pointing to the television while all four of them grew silent.

"It seems like they've found the wallet of the poor victim." The broadcaster started saying.

"You'll find your answer now Kira." Dr. O said as it seemed like the whole world grew quiet waiting to see who had been in the accident.

"We know who he is! The unknown and still not found victim is Conner McKnight!"

"CONNER!" Trent cried.

"Did it really come at the much of a surprise to you?" Ethan asked desperate for more news about Conner.

"I told him not to go and get himself killed! What does he do? Gets himself killed!" Dr. O said.

"You'd really think he'd listen?" Ethan snapped.

"You guys…calm down…I've got to go see if I can get off." Kira said.

"Sure, see ya Kira," Dr. O said as Kira hung up.

"Now what?" Ethan said as Trent sat down in a chair clearly stunned.

"We head to the hospital…even if Conner isn't there yet." Dr. O said.

"I don't think I can drive Dr. O." Trent mumbled.

"Come on…I'll take you two." Dr. O replied.

"Okay," Trent said getting slowly but falling back down.

By this time, the shock had fully set in on Ethan as well. He was almost zombie like as he helped Trent up.

"Guys this isn't helping my health any." Dr. O said knowing that at any second the shock would set in on him as well. If it happened while they were on the highway, they'd be in the same condition Conner was now.

As they made their way to the car Dr. O could feel the sense of dread and worry creeping up on him.

"_Oh no…not now…"_

"_Calm down…just drive…"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm Conner's stupid little voice."_

"_Why aren't you with Conner?"_

"_I got scared when he was in the accident so I ran away."_

"_You know…I kinda think he needs you right now!"_

"_Oh boo who your needs."_

"_I didn't…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Nooo."_

"_Oh…"_

"_I can see where Conner get's his comebacks from."_

"_Ouch."_

"_I take that back…your even worse than Conner!"_

"_So rude!"_

"_Way worse than Conner…"_

"_Just drive, it looks like Trent is going to faint soon."_

"_Yeah, sure."_

"I've got to call Mike," Kira mumbled as she dialed the phone.

"Yeah?" Mike asked answering the phone.

"Mike?" Kira said uttering a slight sob.

"Kira? What's wrong?" Mike asked quickly, afraid something had happened to Kira.

"One of my highschool friends was in a car accident, do you think I could get off?" Kira asked.

"Kira I'm sorry but if you leave you break your short term contract." Mike said.

"What? Well when does it end then?" Kira almost shouted.

"Tommorrow night, after your concert." Mike said.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." Kira grumbled. By tomorrow, Conner might be dead, she couldn't live without knowing that she had never admitted her feelings to him.

"Kira, I want you to know that if you do leave, I won't extend your contract, I can't have someone who will leave at every little bit of bad news okay?" Mike said.

"Okay," Kira said, hopping that she knew what she was doing.

"Where is this kid?" one of the search and rescue officers asked.

"I have no clue! He must have been thrown pretty far! We've searched the ground for at least a quarter of a mile!" a different one replied.

"We had to miss him! He couldn't have possibly been threw this far!" one of the others said franticly.

"Let's backtrack!" the first one cried.

"I think I've found him!" said a officer running up to the small group.

"Where?" everyone else shouted.

"In a hole in the ground by the car!" the officer cried.

"In a hole?" one exclaimed.

"Yeah, he just slid in there!" the other yelled.

"Okay well let's go get him!" the first one shouted.

"Is Conner McKnight here yet?" Dr. O asked once they arrived at the E.R.

"No sorry, but we have the room and everything ready. Are you friends?" the receptionist asked.

"Yes we are." Ethan said holding Trent up by one arm but was having difficulty standing himself.

"Do you two want rooms also?" the receptionist asked smirking.

"They're just freaks, come on babies." Dr. O said as the three took seats to wait for Conner.

"Now what?" Trent asked.

"We wait." Dr. O replied.

"That's him alright. Let's get him to the ambulance." One said.

"Hurry! He's hardly breathing!" A different one cried.

"And he's lost way too much blood!" yet another added.

"Be good to the kid Tom," the first shouted as they loaded Conner onto the ambulance.

"Don't worry!" Tom shouted.

"Are you ready?" said Alex, the stagehand.

"Yes I'm ready." Kira sighed.

"Okay. Well go on when you're ready." Alex said, knowing exactly what was wrong with Kira since he was the only one she had told.

"Well this is for one of my friends who is injured. And as far as I know of…isn't found yet." Kira started as the crowd quieted down.

And it goes like this-  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you baby  
Oh yeah  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah (yeah)

Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at

It seems like when we talk  
You haven't heard a single word I'm saying  
Oh yeah  
I'm over here so listen up  
Sit back tune in  
Pick it up  
Yeah  
I'm just waiting here

Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out

I'm trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
What it's all about

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at

Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out

Didn't I try to let you know  
Didn't I try to tell you so  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at

(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me where it's at  
(I want to know)  
Can you tell me  
(I want to know)  
Tell me

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh can you tell me where you're at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where you're at

Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out

"Kira!" Mike hissed. "Do another one!"

"Okay." Kira hissed back as she started to play another one.

He was a boy  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
He was a punk.  
And she did ballet.  
What morea can I say?  
He wanted her.  
She'd never tell.  
Secretely she wanted him as well.  
And all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose.  
And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi.  
He wasn't good enough for her.  
She had a pretty face but her head was up in space.  
She needed to come back down to earth.  
Five years from now she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone.  
She turns on TV and guess who she sees.  
Sk8er boi rocking up MTV.  
She calls up her friends.  
They already know  
And they've all got tickets to see his show.  
She tags along, stands in the crowd . Looks up at the man that she turned down.  
He was a sk8er boi she said see ya later boi. He wasn't good enough for her.  
Now he's a superstar slammin on his guitar to show pretty face what he's worth.  
Sorry girl but you missed out. Well tough luck that boi's mine now. We are more than just good friends. This is how the story ends. Too  
bad that you couldn't see.. see the man that boi could be. There is more than meets the eye, I see the soul that is inside.  
He's just a boi, and I'm just a girl.  
Can I make it anymore obvious?  
We are in love.  
Haven't you heard how we rock each other's world?  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.  
I met the sk8er boi I said see ya later boi.  
I'll be backstage after the show.  
I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote about a girl he use to know.

"Get him to his room stat!" Tom said as he and his ambulance crew dropped Conner of at the hospital.

"Hurry! His hearbeat's slowing down!" A nurse called Mary cried.

"Conner has just arrived now." The receptionist said as soon as she got the word.

"How bad is he?" Dr. O asked.

"I don't know…but he sounds bad." She answered.

"Okay…" Dr. O replied.

"_What! Conner's hurt!"_

"_No duh! You are really dumb!"_

"_Hey! All I knew was that he had crashed and I ran and hid."_

"_Well, don't you think he needs you now?"_

"_Well…."_

"_Whatever."_

"Come on guys…let's get something to eat…it'll help calm our nerves." Dr. O said as the three walked of down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4 ER

Chapter 3

E.R.

"I've got to go call someone." Dr. O said suddenly getting up from the small table that the guys were currently eating on.

"Okay…" Trent said his spoon of pudding half way to his mouth.

"Oh and if Hayley shows up…make an excuse." Dr. O stammered, he didn't really care what two teenage kids could think of when it came to Hayley.

"Sure…" Ethan mumbled as Dr. O walked away from the table with cell phone in hand.

"What was that?" Trent asked.

"I really don't know." Ethan said shrugging and returning to his boiled eggs.

"Number…number…what's her dang number?" Dr. O asked himself.

_Would it be in your saved list of number thingy?_

_Yeah! I forgot!_

_Yes! Score one for me! I'm smart…I'm smart!_

_Don't push it._

_Sorry._

"Aha! Here's her number!' Dr. O said as he dialed the number hoping that she'd pick up.

"Hello?" Kimberley asked, wondering who could call her, right before her date too.

"Kim?" Dr. O asked, thankful that she would answer. Although he knew she'd be mad for calling when she was getting ready.

"Tommy! What's wrong?" Kim asked as she realized the fragileness in his voice.

"Kim, Conner's hurt. He got in a car crash, I'm afraid I'll have to cancel our plans." Dr. O said.

"Oh my…" Kim said as her voice trailed off, "Off course. Could I head over there? I know he doesn't know me but…"

"Kim, yeah you can." Tommy interrupted.

"Okay, I'll just finish getting ready, then I'll head over." Kim replied

"Okay, bye," Tommy said, wishing that Conner was better so he didn't have to worry and he could go on his date with Kim.

"Bye." Kim said hanging up. Great, the first time they'd see each other in seven years, and they'd meet in a hospital. 

When Dr. O returned he saw the only sight that could have made him feel better at that time. Somehow Trent and Ethan had mixed up their boiled eggs and pudding and were now adding salt, mustard, pepper, and other condiments.

"We're making Conner his meal for when he wakes up." Ethan said when the two teens saw Dr. O's questioning gaze. 

"You really think he'll eat that?" Dr. O asked.

"He eats playdoh doesn't he?" Trent replied as he put a squirt of catsup in to the mixture.

"Good point. Here I'll go get some pickles." Dr. O said walking away.

"Maybe we could use some tartar sauce?" Ethan asked Trent.

"That and some butter." Trent said as he got up and followed Dr. O to where there were tons of condiments.

"Hey did you guys use half and half yet?" Dr. O asked picking up one of the small individual containers.

"No, add it to the pile." Trent said as he piled some tartar sauce and butter on the tray.

"Do you think he will like this?" Dr. O asked.

"If not we can always feed it to Kira." Trent chuckled; all three knew that Kira wouldn't touch it.

"Ha! If we can disguise as chocolate from Conner maybe. Did you guys use sauerkraut?" Dr. O asked as Trent shook his head no.  
"You think this is enough?" Dr. O asked.

"Add some olives and we're good." Trent said as Dr. O piled a spoonful of olives on the tray.

"You take this." Dr. O said walking off towards the cashier and the food.

"What are you doing?" Ethan called from his seat.

"I'm going to go buy a hamburger and some mashed potatoes." Dr. O said as Trent and Ethan broke out laughing, they knew what he was thinking, they'd need something to disguise the food in when they'd have to leave. 

Kira had packed up everything she had and left as soon as she could. She was now driving through endless cities, hoping Conner would still be alive by the time she got there.

"_You know the luck you guys have with speeding right?"_

"_What?"_

"_Look at the speedometer."_

"_Shoot! Thanks for pointing that out."_

"_No problem."_

"_Umm, could you like leave me alone now? Please?"_

"_What I'm not appreciated anymore?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Okay,"_

Kim was just about to leave when her cell phone went off again. Not really caring who it was she answered with a snap.

"Jeez Kim! Don't need to kill me! Just wonderin if you wanted to come with me and Trini on a trip this weekend." Jason said as Trini who was sitting beside him flinched, it wasn't like Kim to snap at anyone so there had to be a pretty good reason. 

"Oh sorry Jase, it's just that one of Tommy's favorite students got hurt." Kim explained, hopping he'd get the hint.

"Was the one that always wears blue?" Jason asked, lately there had been people listening in on Jason and Trini's phone calls for some odd reason.

"No the one that always wears red." Kim said.

"Red? You sure? Red is a safe color!" Jason started.

Kim chuckled as she heard Trini start shouting about the times that Jason had near death experiences.

"Hey oww!" Jason's voice came from the other end of the line.

"Jason let me talk to her." Kim sighed.

Kim listened in amazement as she heard Jason let out a girly scream, just as Trini shouted, "RED IS NOT A SAFE COLOR! LOOK AT WHAT HAPPENED TO CONNER JUST NOW IDIOT!"

"Trini!" Kim shouted trying to stop whatever was happening on the other end.

"TRINI LISTEN! KIM WANTS YOU!" Jason's voice came from over the other end.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT KIM!" 

Since Kim found that very offensive, she didn't find any reason to try to stop Trini, instead she did something different.

Kira sighed, she felt like she had been driving for ever, as of now she only had an hour to go.

She smiled as one of her favorite songs, and apparently her fans favorite songs since it had been in the top five for the past month, came on.

Every Time Our Eyes Meet,  
There Is A Feelin Inside Me  
It's Almost More Than I Can Take  
Baby When You Touch Me  
I Can Feel How Much You Love Me  
And It Just Blows Me Away  
I've Never Been This Close To Anyone  
Or Anything  
I Can Hear your Thoughts, I Can See Your Dreams

I Dunno How You Do What You Do  
I'm So In Love With You  
It Just Keeps Getting Better  
I Wanna Spend The Rest Of My life  
With You By My Side  
For Ever and Ever  
Every Little Thing That You Do  
Baby I'm Amazed By You

The Smell Of Your Skin  
The Taste of your kiss  
The Way You Whisper In The Dark  
You're Hair All Around Me  
Baby You Surround Me  
You Touch Every Place In My Heart  
Oh..It Feels Like The First Time, Every Time  
I Wanna Spend The Whole Night..In You're hands  
I Dunno How You Do What You Do  
I'm So In Love With You  
It Just Keeps Getting Better  
I Wanna Spend The Rest Of My life  
With You By My Side  
For Ever and Ever  
Every Little Thing That You Do  
Baby I'm Amazed By You

Every Little Thing That You Do  
I'm So In Love With You  
And It Just Keeps Getting Better  
I Wanna Spend The Rest Of My Life  
With You By My Side  
For Ever And Ever  
Every Little Thing That You Do  
Every Little Thing That You Do

Baby I'm Amazed By You

"If only you felt the same way." Kira sighed.

"_Maybe he does."_

"_NOT YOU!"_

"_YES ME!"_

"_Buy why?"_

"_Because."_

"_Not a very good answer. Nope not at all. Now what would your crush say?"_

"_SHUT UP!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Fine, let's talk about your needs."_

"_I have needs?"_

"_Hello! Boyfriend dying in bed?"_

"_Oh those needs…yep I'm leaving…"_

"_NOOO!"_

"_Goodbye."_

"_Let me guess…hello? Yep alone again."_

Instead of trying to calm Trini down, Kim had been rooting Jason on to try to kill Trini. It had been working for five minutes till she heard a girly scream and Trini shout, "See! Red is not safe! It'll never be safe! So just shut up!"

"JASON GET OUT OF THERE!" Kim cried desperately over her cell.

"I'm….omph." came Jason's muffled voice.

"Sorry Kim, hey can we call the others to come to the E.R?" Trini asked.

"Yes." Kim said crossly.

"Okay bye!" Trini said hanging up quickly.

"Trini wait! I wanted you to feel guilty!" Kim cried.

Three men were sitting patiently in the waiting room, well actually it turned out to be one as two went off to go get a candy bar.

Tommy cringed when he saw the two ex-rangers slink back to their chairs.

"What now?" Tommy managed to ask.

"An alarm went off; apparently SOME ONE can't read the out of order sign." Trent breathed.

"Sorry," Ethan whispered.

That's when Tommy saw it, he soon realized what had been so wrong, Trent and Ethan had somehow taken it upon themselves to be both themselves and an odd form of Conner. Without even knowing it they were changing, trying to fill the void that Conner had left. He had also never realized that the two boys both had a one red, yellow, blue, white, and black sweat band on their wrists. 

Tommy never thought that this group of totally different teens would come together so close as to wear one another's color. He never thought that the teens thought of him enough to wear his color also. 

Without hesitation Tommy got up from his chair.

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked.

"I'm going to go get you two candy bars." Tommy said walking off.

Author's Note: SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG! I've had a road block in the story for months...I know this isn't the best chapter in the world, and the next two (which may be the last two) will probably be WAY shorter...I thank all of you who have stuck with me and once again sorry for taking soooo long!


	5. Chapter 5 ICU

Chapter 4

I.C.U

Tommy looked up from the candy machine to see the Ethan and Trent standing there.

"Got your candy bars." Tommy said handing them the chunks of candy and walking back to his seat.

"Why'd you do that?" Ethan asked simply.

"You guys really are a team," was the reply.

"What does that have to do with candy bars?" Trent asked confused.

"Never has a team been close enough to wear all the ranger's colors. Never." Tommy replied nonchalantly.

"The sweat bands." Trent murmered, "You mean no team has ever done anything like that?"

"No, never has a team done that," said Tommy, leaning back against his chair.

"Wow," Trent said slumping in a seat next to Tommy, Ethan doing the same.

"Yeah well, can you get me one of those bands?" Tommy asked suddenly.

"Sure." Ethan said grinning.

Kira glanced at the sign, for the past half hour there had been signs talking about the hospital, now she was trying to figure out where the dang parking was!

"_How bout' you take a right?"_

"_Right?"_

"_Yeah, the parking lot's to the right."_

"_Oh, thanks."_

"_No problem."_

"Okay let's get this guys to I.C.U." the doctor said.

"Okay," the nurses said, wheeling Conner to his room.

Kira slammed the car door, then took off running towards the waiting room.

"Kira!" Trent said jumping up, the other two doing the same.

"How is he?" Kira asked quickly.

"From what we heard not good, but then again we haven't heard much." Tommy said.

"Oh." Kira said, she suddenly found it hard to breath.

"Kira sit down, listen we've been here for two hours, nothing's happened yet. He's still alive, that's the most we can pray for." Tommy said, wrapping his arm around the yellow ranger.

Ethan and Trent looked at each other, how many different sides to Dr. O were there?

"Um…Mr. Oliver?" A nurse called out, walking into the waiting room.

"Yes?" Tommy asked mouthing silently to Ethan and Trent to try to comfort Kira.

"Well, he's in I.C.U. right now." The nurse said silently.

"Okay, when can we see him?" Tommy asked.

"Well right now, but only you, and those three can, we only want four at a time in his room right now." The nurse said.

"Okay, I'll go get the other three quick." Tommy said.

"You guys one of the Dino ranger's team has been hurt." Carter announced when he got off the phone.

"Really? Which one?" Ryan asked.

"Conner," Carter replied, scanning the familiar faces of his teammates.

"Wow," Joel murmed.

"I can't just sit around, even if I don't know the guy, I'm goin." Chad said hurridly.

"I told them we'd come, but we've got to make some other phone calls too, Trini's trying to call everyone on her cell which is almost dead, I told her I'd call some." Carter replied.

"Well okay, give us a something to say and we'll call too." Dana quickly said.

"Yeah, in case we get an answering machine." Kelsey added.

"Um…how about. Sorry to have missed you, the Lightspeed Rangers just wanted to inform you that Conner McKnight, the Dino Thunder red ranger is currently at the Reefside hosptital. His status is unknown. We are heading over there soon, we hope you we'll see most of you there as well for moral support. We are sure it'll greatly help, Ethan, Trent, Kira, and Tommy." Carter finished as the rest stared blankly at him.

"Where'd that come from?" Ryan finally spoke up.

"I don't know. Come on guys! Let's go make some calls!" Carter said as the team started to make the calls.

Through the time period of an hour the Lightspeed team made all the calls necessary to conact each team member from every team. For about thirty percent of the calls they used Carter's voice message.

Nick slumped against a wall of the Rock Porium.

"What's wrong?" Madison asked concerned, Nick rarely acted like this.

"A dino ranger just got hurt." Nick replied, whilst the others gathered around.

"What? How?" Chip asked, how could an ex-ranger get hurt when there were no monsters?

"Car accident." Nick said slowly.

"We've got to go," Vida said quickly, "I don't care how, we've got to go."

"We are, but we're going to meet the Overdrive rangers here first." Nick said, they'll be here in about half an hour.

"That long! Conner could be dead by then!" Xander spoke up.

"How do you know his name?" the other five questioned.

"Um…long story." Xander replied.

"Oh forgot to say that I have to go pick up some dog buiscuits and canned cat food." Nick said, pulling out the keys to his bike.

"Why?" Chip asked while Xander raised his eyebrows.

"He actually did it?" he questioned.

"Who did what and how did you know?" Nick asked quickly.

"Again long story…" Xander blushed.

"Tell us." Chip challenged.

"Okay…well it all started when the Overdrive team lost there morphers and called in us…" Xander started, "While on one of our breaks of fighting we were having a little fun…

**FLASHBACK**

"_OHH!" came the chorus of power rangers as Bridge ate toast dipped in ketchup. _

"_Now that that's done." Bridge said after gulping down a glass of rootbeer._

"_Who's next?" Xander asked eargly, scooting toward the edge of his seat._

_Bridge pointed at Adam, who shriveled toward the back of the group._

"_ADAM! ADAM! ADAM!" The group chanted, Tori and Kira hopping up off their seats on the floor to pull him towards the middle._

"_No! Anyone but Bridge!" Adam whined, trying to pull free of the two girls grasps._

"_Oh is itty-bitty Adam chicken?" Tori cooed, while Bridge and Xander broke out in utter laughter._

"_Fine." Adam pouted, he had not had a good past with dares, first toilets then cows, the last time had even resulted in baby food._

"_Hmmm…I dare you to eat cat food like caviar and use the dog biscuits as what you eat them with…what are those called?" Bridge asked, about to go in to ramble mode._

"_Bridge just get the food." Adam groaned as the room grew silent._

_Quickly Bridge retrieved the food, handing it to Xander._

"_I'll see you at my funeral," Adam groaned, just before Tori had a crazy idea._

"_You guys go on ahead, Kira and I are going to do something." Tori said, grabing Kira by the hand and pulling her away._

"Then the overdrive rangers showed up and I went with them while Bridge and Adam were on their own." Xander finished.

"Wait, you don't know what Tori and Kira were doing?" Chip asked, he really wanted to know everything.

"Hello? That was my flashback, not Kira's, you'll have to ask her about is sometime." Xander said while the group broke out in laughter.

Author's note: sorry this one is sooo short, it's the best I could do without giving away any thing in the last (and final) chapter...


	6. Chapter 6 ENDINGS

**Endings**

Kira had always hated the white walls and the too clean smell of a hospital. It scared her to think about the dying people in each room. What scared her more was that Conner was in one of those rooms.

Tommy stopped in front of a door, "Well here we are."

"Who wants to do the honors?" Ethan said, trying at a joke.

"You so can't pull it off." Trent murmured, his skin had turned just about as white at the shirt on his back.

Tommy just shook his head, here they were in front of Conner's room and all the two guys could think about were jokes?

Tommy quickly opened the door and stepped inside, followed by Ethan, Trent, and lastly Kira.

"Wow, he's beat up bad." Ethan mused, grabbing a chair to sit down in.

"No, that's just make-up." Trent shot back; he had a weird way of dealing with his emotions, which was part of the reason why Kira had broken up with him.

"Just shut up you two." Tommy hissed, glancing first at Conner then at the speechless Kira.

"Oh my…" Kira broke off, the pale body of the ex-ranger before her was too much.

Tommy quickly bolted to Kira, helping her to the chair nearest Conner.

"He's so different." Kira stammered helplessly.

Tommy couldn't stand this anymore, he remembered all the times he was in a coma, all the times he had worried his teammate's sick, all the times he was on the verge of death.

"Conner, please get up." Tommy groaned, "Is this anyway to treat your elders?"

"Um…Mr. Oliver? There's a…Mr. and Mrs. Scott here who say they know you. They seemed urgent to talk to you." A nurse said cautiously, walking in the door.

"Okay," Tommy said getting up off of his chair. "Don't you dare die when I'm gone McKnight."

"I'm coming too," Ethan said, following Tommy out of the room.

Kira watched silently as the door slid shut, "I can't do this Trent, I can't just sit here and watch him die."

"Then sit there and watch him recover from this." Trent urged, sliding his seat closer to Kira's.

"But look at him; he's so…so…"

"White?"

"Yeah." Kira sighed, almost to tears.

"So? I was the white ranger. I fought while in the color white. Don't tell me white is bad." Trent replied.

"Fine, white isn't bad, it's just not…the best…" Kira stammered.

"I know," Trent chuckled, looking into Kira's eyes he could see what he had like about her in the first place, now though, the young yellow ranger's heart was meant for someone else.

"Trent what if he doesn't make it?" Kira asked, silently.

"He'll make it, he's a power ranger, and he knows how to fight for something he wants." Trent said, sliding his arm around Kira's shoulder.

"I hope so, I don't know what I'd do if Conner doesn't pull through." Kira sniffed, leaning into Trent's embrace.

"None of us will, that's why Conner's going to pull through. So we won't have to find out what will happen." Trent said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah but you know how bad at listening he is." Kira chuckled, she could still see a little humor in this.

"Well maybe he'll learn." Trent replied, "But I guess he was the one who went against Dr. O's orders of not getting himself killed when he was about to go after you."

"Yeah…you really think he was coming after me?" Kira asked stunned.

"Of course, you were the only person in New York whom Conner knew. Plus you know he can't stand to have his closest friends mad at him for long. Look at what happened when Conner messed with Dr. O's files." Trent offered.

"Oh yeah, the 'I'm sorry, I never knew that those files that said private on them were private' speech." Kira chuckled, none of them knew that Conner could here all of this, and had just smiled a little bit before going deeper in his coma.

Neither of the two talked for a minute or so.

"_I can't stand this!"_

"_Me either!"_

"_I don't care about your needs."_

"_Touchy"_

"_So?"_

"_Oh yeah love of your life…I get it."_

"_Get what?"_

"_Why you want me to leave."_

"_SO LEAVE!"_

"_OKAY!  
_Kira slumped farther into her chair, first Conner was dying, and then that stupid voice started to harass her, just like it always did when she started to think something drastic.

"Kira?" Trent asked uncertainly.

"Hmm?" Kira replied, deep in thought.

"I'm going to go see all the other rangers," Trent said uneasily.

"Other rangers?" Kira asked, "What other rangers?"

"You were thinking too deeply, Dr. O came in saying that every single ranger was here." Trent replied, brushing a stray lock of hair out of Kira's face.

"Oh, you go, I'll be fine." Kira said.

"Okay," Trent said getting up and leaving.

Once Trent was gone Kira turned her attention to the pale red ranger.

"Conner please come back, I have so much to tell you." Kira begged, "You're the only one I feel totally comfortable with, the only one I can tell all my feelings too. Please Conner, if you can't do this for me do this for your parents, or Ethan, or Trent, or any of the rangers that are in the waiting room right now."

Kira could only sit there, thinking about what she could have done to prevent this.

Slowly she stroked a thin wisp of hair from Conner's face, making Conner react in a way never thought possible.

Slowly Conner opened his eyes to see a joyous yellow ranger sitting beside him.

"What…what happened?" he asked slowly, trying to get his bearings.

"You're in the hospital idiot." Kira laughed.

"I know that…what happened to that stupid little voice inside my head that ran away." Conner asked happy that his 'voice' was gone.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kira questioned, while Conner suddenly became interested in the remote to the TV that was sitting beside his bed and tried to reach it with his tongue.

"Unless you're a giraffe I doubt you'll get it that way." Kira shook her head.

Conner suddenly became serious, "Kira, I'm sorry I acted the way I did, I shouldn't have blown up like that."

"Conner, it was my fault too, I was too stubborn to see that the e-mail was a fake, it even had Cassidy's e-mail address on it." Kira chuckled.

"What! You mean Cassidy did that? Cassidy was the one who sent that e-mail? Cassidy was the one that made us fight? Cassidy was the one to make it impossible to tell you what I had called for? Cassidy was the one that made it so I couldn't tell you that I loved you? DANG IT!" Conner cried, realizing he had just blown his biggest secret, "I hate myself! I'm so dumb!"

"Conner shut up will ya? You're making it impossible for me to tell you that I love you too." Kira laughed.

Conner's expression instantly changed from suicidal to hopeful, "Really?"

"Yes, I do." Kira blushed.

"Well with all awkwardness aside, I'm hungry." Conner complained after several minutes of silence

"Oh here, Trent, Ethan, and, Dr. O made this for you." Kira chuckled, pulling out the mixture of condiments and other food.

"My favorite!" Conner exclaimed as Kira broke out laughing.

Authors Note: Well that's it, you see what happens when Cassidy decides to play with people's minds? Anyway, please review, this story is over but my series Cora (Conner and Kira. neat?) has just begun! Next up in the series, Broken. Please reveiw like I said earlier, all reviews make it easier for me to keep writing, for the past two chapters I haven't gotten ANY reviews and it makes me wonder...oh well!


End file.
